La maladie
by mangafana
Summary: Ianto tombe gravement malade, à la grande inquiétude de Jack et de son équipe. Heureusement, le Docteur arrive à la rescousse. Fic à 3 chapitres. JHxIJ
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : mangafana

Ceci est une fic qui comprend 3 chapitres déjà finis qui seront publiés quand j'aurais le temps. Je tiens à dire aussi que je suis super contente que cette série ait une grande majorité de fanfiqueuses yaoï de fan … J'espère que vous ne trouverez pas trop de fautes.

Chapitre 1 :

Ianto avait mal, très mal. Ce n'était pas la première fois pourtant, il souffrait depuis longtemps, il souffrait depuis avant que Owen ne meurt puis ne revive, il souffrait depuis avant que Jack s'en aille pour retrouver son docteur, il souffrait depuis avant Lisa et même depuis avant son entrée à Torchwood Cardiff. A bien y réfléchir, Ianto souffrait depuis le désastre de Canari Whorf. Il était donc habitué à la douleur mais elle allait en progressant, chaque jour elle lui faisait plus mal que les précédents. Et aujourd'hui, la douleur était insupportable … Mais comme tout les jours précédents, Ianto ne laissa rien paraître, il se déplaçait juste avec un luxe de précaution et faisait attention de ne rien heurter. Jack faisait toujours attention lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour parce que il pensait que Ianto marquait vite, au moindre choque ou à la moindre pression, Ianto avait des bleus immenses qui apparaissaient et encore, ça ne n'était rien par rapport aux fois ou il se battait contre des extraterrestres, il revenait généralement noir de bleu … heureusement, depuis le temps qu'ils étaient ensemble, Jack avait compris le truc et avait prés de son lit une lotion de massage, ça ne faisait rien contre les bleus mais ça apaisait la douleur quelques temps. Ianto savait qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir un amant aussi prévenant et galant homme. Un vrai gentleman.

Enfin bref, aujourd'hui, la douleur était vraiment difficile à supporter pour Ianto et en plus, pour ne rien arranger, depuis ce matin il avait une sorte de bourdonnement dans le crâne qui lui donnait mal à la tête et des vertiges. Il avait pris du doliprane et comptait renouveler la dose dans une demie heure mais en attenant, il devait apporter le café aux membres de l'équipe. Il s'approcha de Tosh et lui présenta le plateau. Trop prise dans ses calculs sur la faille, la japonaise ne remarqua rien et avec un petit soupir, Ianto pris sa tasse et la déposa sur son plan de travail, dans son champs de vision pour qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle était là et ne l'envoi pas valser par inadvertance. Puis il s'approcha de Gwen, au bureau d'après et lui présenta à nouveau le plateau. Elle pris sa tasse en lui faisant un sourire et lui dit :

« Excuse la, elle est tellement prise dans ses maths qu'elle ne se rend plus compte de rien.

-Je sais bien, ne t'en fais pas, ce qu'elle fait est très important pour nous.

-Oui. Merci pour le café Ianto.

-Aucun souci. » Déclara le majordome avec un sourire.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la salle d'autopsie ou Owen officiait. Il était en train de répertorier tout le matériel qu'il avait encore en stock pour faire une commande de fourniture.

« Je t'ai fais du café …

-Haha, très drôle, tu le sais pourtant que je ne peux plus rien boire sous peine de me pisser dessus.

-Oui, je le sais, c'est pourquoi je t'ai apporté ta tasse vide, je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir de faire comme les autres pour une fois. » Et Ianto déposé la tasse vide prés des marches avant de déguerpir assez vite sous les insultes de Owen. Owen et Ianto ne s'étaient jamais entendus mais depuis que Owen était mort, il était beaucoup plus sympa et Ianto en profitait pour le chambrer autant que faire ce peux, il trouvait ça drôle et les autres aussi d'ailleurs.

Un petit sourire aux lèvres pour donner le change aux autres par rapport à sa douleur, Ianto commença la montée des escaliers pour donner son café à Jack. Son amant était accoudé à la rambarde, un sourire aux lèvres à l'entente des cris de Owen et ses yeux déshabillant Ianto. Ianto pris tout son temps pour monter les marches, autant pour s'éviter toute blessure et douleur supplémentaire que pour faire plaisir à son amant. Soudain, il fut pris de vertige, il pâlit d'un coup, trébucha sur une marche puis il se sentit tomber.

Jack remarqua sa soudaine pâleur aussi commença t'il à s'inquiéter puis il le vit manquer une marche et s'écrouler. Il se précipita pour essayer de le retenir ou au pire de prendre de ses nouvelles. Ianto dégringola la moitié des escaliers, accompagné par un plateau, des morceaux de porcelaine et du café brûlant. Arrivé en bas, Gwen le réceptionna autant qu'elle put, le bruit avait même fait détacher les yeux de Tosh de l'écran et fait monter Owen de la morgue. Celui-ci se précipita, pour s'assurer des blessures de son collègue. Jack arriva enfin en bas et voulu se baisser pour s'assurer de son amant mais Owen, voyant que Ianto était inconscient, lui demanda de le porter jusque la morgue, sur la table d'autopsie il pourrait mieux l'ausculter. Les filles sur les talons, Jack déposa Ianto sur la table et resta à côté, Owen exigea que tout le monde remonte les marches et reste derrière les rambardes mais Jack refusa et Owen ne pu le faire délogé. Les filles obtempérèrent. Owen commença son examen. Ianto avait une jolie bosse sur le front et la main droite en sang, un morceau de faïence planté dedans, son visage était aussi un peu brûlé à cause du café mais il n'y avait pas d'autres blessures physiques. Owen soigna rapidement ses bobos puis commença réellement son examen. Il remarqua que Ianto avait de la fièvre, une forte fière et qu'il était très pâle. Il fit une prise de sang au cas ou et continua son examen. Quand il eu fini, Jack lui demanda :

« Alors ?

-Et bien, à part les blessures physique évidente et sa forte fièvre, j'ai remarqué qu'il avait de très gros bleus sur les bras mais à part ça, je ne peux rien dire avant qu'il ne se réveille et m'en dise plus.

-Hum, pour les bleus, c'est de ma faute, il marque vite et la dernière fois que … enfin tu vois … j'ai peut-être été un peu brutal.

-Quoi tu veux dire que c'est toi qui lui as fait ses marques ?

-Oui.

-Jack, une personne qui marque vite à généralement de petits bleus qui apparaissent assez rapidement … là, pour que ce soit des traces violacés ou noires comme ça, c'est soit que vous faîtes du SM vraiment hard soit qu'il y a un autre problème.

-Non, on ne fait pas de SM, Ianto n'a pas voulu essayer, tu crois qu'il y a un problème ?

-Oui, à coup sur, ça ne ressemble à rien que je connaisse, il faut attendre que Ianto se réveil. » Fort heureusement, ils n'eurent pas a attendre bien longtemps, Ianto papillonnait déjà des yeux.

« Ianto, réveille toi, allez.

-Amour, s'il te plait ouvre les yeux, je suis là, ouvre les yeux. » Ianto se réveilla finalement :

« Où suis-je ?

-à la morgue, on t'y a emmené pour que Owen puisse mieux t'examiner. Tu es tombé dans les escaliers, tu te souviens ?

-Je me sens bien, je peux me lever.

-Oh non non, tu reste là mon vieux. C'est moi le médecin ici et c'est moi qui décide si mes patients peuvent se lever, ce qui est assez facile vu que d'habitude ils sont morts, mais toi tu reste couché, tu t'es cogné le front et tu as une légère commotion alors reste allongé.

-Mais …

-J'ai dit non. Bon, maintenant, dis moi comment tu te sens.

-Bien, je peux y aller maintenant ?

-NON, tu es têtu ma parole. Que t'es t'il arrivé dans l'escalier ?

-Un léger vertige, je n'ai pas petit déjeuner ce matin.

-C'est faux, je lui ai apporté moi-même le petit déjeuner au lit et il a manger. Pourquoi ment tu Ianto ? Owen cherche juste à t'aider …

-Mais je me sens bien, je veux me lever.

-écoute, c'est simple, tu as le choix soit tu reste tranquille soit je t'attache … alors, tu choisi quoi ? … c'est bien ce que je pensais, alors reste tranquille et répond à toutes mes questions. Ces tâches noires, elles apparaissent souvent ?

-Ce sont juste des bleus.

-Tu veux dire qu'elles apparaissent chaque fois que tu te cognes ou autre ?

-Oui.

-Toujours aussi grosses ?

-Oui.

-Tu as une forte fièvre, elle est apparue quand ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Ianto …

-Je ne sais vraiment pas, il y a quelques temps déjà je pense.

-Jack ?

-Euh, je n'en sais rien, Ianto est toujours brûlant quand je le touche, mais ça c'est normal.

-Tu veux bien laisser ta mégalomanie de côté s'il te plait, alors, depuis quand ?

-Vraiment je ne sais pas.

-Une semaine ? Un mois ? Un an ?

-En fait … je me sens mal depuis le canari Whorf.

-Si longtemps ?

-Oui.

-Qu'elles sont tes symptômes ?

-et bien, une forte fièvre, un bourdonnement assourdissant dans ma tête depuis peu et surtout une douleur.

-Où ?

-Partout.

-…

-J'ai mal partout, c'est une douleur qui me transperce au moindre mouvement, même quand je dors, tout le temps, partout.

-… Je t'avoue que c'est quelque chose que je ne connais pas du tout, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais faire des recherches, je t'ai également fait un prélèvement sanguin, on va voir ce qu'il donne, en attendant, je ne veux personne dans cette chambre, il faut que tu te reposes. » Les filles obtempérèrent après des mots d'encouragement à leur ami puis Owen se tourna vers Jack :

« Toi aussi Jack.

-Non, je reste ici.

-C'est un ordre du médecin alors.

-J'ai dit que je restais ici. S'écria Jack en fixant Owen d'un regard pas franchement amical.

-Très bien, c'est toi le boss. Je te place cet appareil Ianto, c'est un appareil extraterrestre qui me prévient de tes constantes sur ce petit terminal de poche, au moindre problème, j'accourrai, OK ?

-Oui, merci. » Et Owen quitta la pièce. Jack pris le tabouret de Owen, s'assis dessus et pris dans sa main la main de Ianto.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'en a jamais parler ?

-Parce que ce n'est rien.

-Non, ce n'est pas rien, souffrir n'est pas rien, si tu es blessé ou que tu as mal, tu dois me prévenir, je suis ton patron et je dois savoir l'état de mes hommes mais avant tout je suis ton amant et j'aimerais savoir quand celui que j'aime va mal.

-Comme si tu m'aimais vraiment. Murmura Ianto.

-Quoi ?

-Non, rien.

-Bon, écoute, toi tu va rester sagement ici et moi je reviens dans pas longtemps d'accord ? Alors sois sage.

-Où tu vas ?

-Juste chercher quelques affaires dans mon bureau pour travailler ici.

-Non, Jack, tu ne peux pas faire ça, il faut que tu sois là haut, dans ton bureau pour travailler, et si le premier ministre téléphonait et que tu n'étais pas là, hein ?

-Je vais faire un transfère de ligne sur le poste de la morgue.

-Mais enfin…

-Non, Ianto, ma décision est prise, je veux rester à tes côtés alors je vais juste me chercher quelques affaires et je redescends. » Il embrassa Ianto sur le front puis monta les escaliers en courant. Owen redescendit les escaliers à ce moment là.

« Désolé.

-Désolé de quoi ?

-De tout ça, de t'empêcher de travailler à cause de moi et d'envahir ton espace, d'autant que tu n'auras bientôt plus de place parce que Jack va déménager son bureau ici pour rester avec moi.

-Haha, ça ne m'étonne pas. Il tient beaucoup à toi.

-Non, c'est faux, il passe juste son temps avec moi, c'est tout.

-Qu'est-ce que tu raconte, tu ne l'as pas vu quand tu étais inconscient, il était vraiment inquiet.

-Oui, inquiet sans doute de devoir trouver une autre source d'amusement qui ne soit pas à sa disposition comme moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Enfin bref, ça ne me regarde pas, je ne suis pas conseiller matrimonial. Owen s'était installé sur le tabouret de Jack depuis quelques temps déjà. Tu sais, je suis en colère et inquiet. Inquiet pour ton état, c'est vrai, tes symptômes me sont totalement inconnus, mais je suis en colère aussi, en colère parce que je suis le médecin d'unité et en tant que tel, je dois m'assurer de l'état de santé des personnes avec qui je travaille. Et je ne l'ai pas fait avec toi. Tous les ans, je fais passer une batterie d'examen à tous le monde pour vérifier leur état de santé, même Jack y passe alors que je sais maintenant que ça ne servait à rien, et à chaque membre qui entre dans l'équipe, je fais aussi un bilan complet, mais je ne l'ai jamais fait avec toi parce que je ne t'ai jamais considérer comme autre chose qu'un majordome, et je me dis que si je l'avais fait avant, on aurait peut-être pu prendre ton « mal » avant cet état critique, quand la douleur était encore supportable et on aurait peut-être déjà trouver un remède mais maintenant c'est trop tard et je me sens coupable d'avoir été un si parfait idiot avec toi … mais et toi, pourquoi n'as-tu jamais rien dit ?

-Je ne voulais déranger personne avec mes problèmes et puis … je t'avoue que au début, je pensais que ma douleur était psychologique, que c'était à cause de Lisa que j'étais dans cet état. Puis elle est morte, vous me l'avez tué et la douleur a continué alors je me suis dit que c'était à cause du deuil, ce n'est qu'il y a à peu prés un an que je me suis rendu compte que la douleur ne partait pas.

-Un an ?

-J'étais tellement habitué à vivre avec que je ne sentais plus la douleur, enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne trop insupportable.

-Et comment as-tu fait alors ?

-Doliprane, tout les jours.

-Et ça te soulageait ?

-Pas vraiment, je pense maintenant que c'était plutôt un placebo mais bon, à l'époque, ça fonctionnait.

-Et cette douleur avait elle des effets secondaire ?

-Et bien, comme j'avais mal à chaque mouvement, je suis devenu vraiment flemmard et économe de chaque geste. Je suis devenu extrêmement prudent mais surtout, le matin, je n'avais pas envi de bouger, je voulais juste rester coucher et ne rien faire, quitte à mourir de faim et de soif, tous les matins je me fais violence pour me lever et toute la journée je ne pense qu'a retrouver mon lit.

-Vraiment ? Mais, et les missions, tu aurais du refuser d'y participer si ça te demandais tant d'efforts.

-Je ne voulais pas vous inquiétez.

-Et tu aurais aussi dû refuser de coucher avec Jack, si comme tu le dis, au moindre toucher tu as des bleus, alors tu devais souffrir chaque vous que vous … le faisiez.

-Je ne voulais pas l'inquiétez.

-Arrête de ne pas vouloir inquiéter les gens, soit égoïste bon sang, et à partir de maintenant, tu as intérêt à me le dire dès que tu as mal ou que tu es inconfortable, je vais faire de mon mieux pour trouver ce que tu as. » Leur paisible conversation qui avait un peu resserrer les liens entre eux fut couper par l'arriver tonitruante de Jack, portant deux énormes cartons de documents.

-Ah non, Jack, tu ne va pas t'installer ici avec tout ton bazar.

-Oh que si, et c'est pas fini en plus, parce que laisse moi te dire que je vais avoir besoin d'un bureau alors …

-Bon, écoute, vu que de toute façon il ne sert à rien d'essayer de te persuader, je te préviens juste, j'ai besoin de tout l'espace autour de ce lit alors ne colle pas ton bureau parce que si il me gêne en cas d'urgence, je n'hésiterais pas à le foutre par terre et à marcher sur les papiers importants qu'il y avait dessus, ok ? Et autre chose aussi, ce tabouret, c'est mon tabouret de médecin à roulette alors trouve t'en un autre parce que je ne partage pas. » Et il parti, son tabouret à roulette sous le bras et sous le regard éberlué de Jack et celui rieur de Ianto. Jack pris soin de déposer ses cartons hors du passage puis il vint embrasser Ianto sur le front puis lui dit : « Je vais essayer de piquer la petite table à roulette d'appoint de Tosh, je reviens vite. » et il s'en alla. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ianto put entendre des cris de protestation à l'étage et en ri de bon cœur.

Voilà une heure que l'alarme avait sonné, annonçant une activité inhabituelle de la faille, et l'équipe était du coup parti pour le terrain, enfin, une partie de l'équipe. Jack, Gwen et Owen était parti, Tosh restait dans la salle de contrôle, en liaison constante avec eux, à leur prodiguer de précieux conseils assistés par ordinateur. En temps normal, elle serait partie avec eux mais là, Owen devait partir sur le terrain pour soigner les blessures qu'ils récolteraient à coup sur et il avait insisté pour que quelqu'un reste sur base, prêt de son patient au cas ou il lui arriverait quelque chose. Ianto avait son oreillette et pouvait entendre tout ce qui se disait et il devait prévenir en cas de problème de son côté. Tosh, la gentille Tosh passait le voir toutes les 5 minutes pour voir s'il n'avait besoin de rien et Ianto, dans le noir, dans la morgue, se disait qu'il avait de très bons amis qui tenait à lui, et que c'était très étonnant au vu de sa trahison. Une larme coula du coin de son œil gauche. Personne ne la vit mais Ianto lui-même se demanda si s'était une larme de joie d'avoir de si bons amis ou une larme de douleur.

A suivre.


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : mangafana

Ceci est une fic qui comprend 3 chapitres déjà finis qui seront publiés quand j'aurais le temps. Je tiens à dire aussi que je suis super contente que cette série ait une grande majorité de fanfiqueuses yaoï de fan … J'espère que vous ne trouverez pas trop de fautes.

Merci à Aragne17, Cybelia et Pandi74 qui m'ont reviewvé, je suis contente que ça vous ai plu. Voici la suite comme demandé.

Je ne pensais pas mettre le chapitre 2 de sitôt mais comme je ne sais pas quand j'aurais Internet la prochaine fois, je préfère le mettre tout de suite. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 2 :

Une semaine, ça faisait une semaine que Ianto était bouclé à la morgue, une semaine que Owen, qui n'avait pas vraiment besoin de dormir, cherchait presque jour et nuit ce qu'il avait, une semaine que Jack avait déserté son bureau pour travailler près de lui et dormir près de lui. Finalement, une après-midi, Owen revint, les épaules basses et il se présenta devant lui en lui disant :

« Désolé, j'ai fais tous les tests, tous les examens, j'ai demandé l'avis d'expert, tout, tout, tout, et finalement je n'ai toujours rien trouver pour te soigner, j'en ai donc conclu que c'était quelque chose qui n'existait pas sur Terre. Jack, lors d'un de tes voyages, tu n'as jamais rencontré ça ?

-Non, jamais, mais il faut dire que je ne fréquentais pas beaucoup les hôpitaux. Ils me donnent la chaire de poule. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Il faut agir vite, Ianto est de plus en plus faible et bientôt il n'aura plus la force de ce lever. Je pense qu'il faut le confier à un hôpital pour qu'ils essayent de trouver une solution.

-Non, je ne veux pas devenir un objet de curiosité ou un cobaye.

-Non, hors de question.

-ça devient pourtant urgent là, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire Jack, le laisser mourir là sans soin approprié ? Jack regarda Ianto dans les yeux et s'exclama :

-j'ai une idée, on a qu'à faire venir le Docteur ici, lui il doit connaître un remède, après tout, c'est lui le docteur.

-Ah oui, et comment tu vas faire, si tu ne l'as pas retrouvé avant c'est bien que tu ne sais pas comment le joindre non ?

-Moi non mais Martha à son numéro de téléphone, on va l'appeler. » Owen et Ianto échangèrent un regard incrédule mais laissèrent leur boss téléphoner à la voix du rossignol. Il mit le haut parleur.

« Allo ?

-Martha, c'est votre capitaine préféré au téléphone.

-Mon capitaine préféré ? Ah je suis désolée mais je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler, je vais raccrocher.

-Martha ce n'est pas drôle !

-Elle était pourtant très facile celle là Jack. Bon, alors, pourquoi vous m'appeler ?

-Il faut que vous me donniez le numéro de téléphone du Docteur.

-Du Docteur ? Pourquoi ? La faille à rejeter un truc non identifiable ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, Ianto est malade et on pense que ce n'est pas une maladie terrestre.

-… écoutez Jack, je suis navrée que Ianto soit malade mais je ne pense pas que …

-Martha, c'est Owen, écoute, j'ai fais toutes les analyses possibles et imaginables et je n'ai rien trouver, ce n'est pas terrestre, ça c'est sur.

-écoutez, je trouve que vous allez un peu vite en besogne tout les deux, on ne peux pas appeler le Docteur pour chaque maladie nouvelle qui arrive sur la planète …

-Mais Martha …

-Bon, écoutez, je vais venir et je vais examiner Ianto moi-même, pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi Owen mais deux paires d'yeux valent mieux qu'une et puis je pense que j'ai vu un peu plus que toi de maladie extraterrestre d'accord ?

-D'accord, mais dépêche toi d'arriver, il est de plus en plus faible au fur et à mesure que les jours passent.

-Je serais là demain. » Et ils raccrochèrent. Owen se retira et Jack se pencha vers Ianto pour lui dire :

« Ne t'inquiète pas amour, je suis sur que Martha trouvera, et si elle ne trouve pas, on appellera le Docteur.

-Arrête.

-Non, je continuerais de chercher quoi qu'il arrive.

-Non, je voulais dire, arrête avec tes surnoms amoureux, je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Jack, … tu ne fais que passer ton temps avec moi, tu ne m'aimes pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu raconte, bien sur que je t'aimes.

-non, c'est faux.

-Ianto, ne me dis pas les sentiments que j'éprouve. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu dis que je ne t'aimes pas, c'est vrai que nous n'avons jamais eu le rendez vous que je t'avais promis mais c'est par manque de temps, pas parce que je ne t'aime pas ou par manque d'intérêt, et dès que tu sera rétabli, je te promet que nous le ferons, ce restaurant, je t'emmènerais dans le plus grand restaurant de Cardiff et ce sera un dîner romantique avec champagne et plats les plus chers qui existent et je te comblerais, de toutes les façons que tu veux. Alors ne dis plus jamais que je ne t'aime pas ok ?

-Oui, ok. » Répondit Ianto sans conviction. Le reste de la journée et de la nuit fut difficile, Jack resta auprès de lui, comme tous les jours précédents mais, même si Jack continuait à lui tenir la main constamment, il était évident qu'il boudait, il ne lui parlait plus, il ne faisait plus de commentaire sur les opérations du moment, il ne racontait plus d'anecdote d'un autre temps, il était très distant avec lui. Tosh appela Jack pour un problème avec la faille vers le milieu de l'après-midi et il laissa Ianto avec Owen qui vérifiait ses constantes.

« Owen, il faut que je te dise quelque chose mais tu dois me promettre de ne pas en parler à Jack.

-ça dépend de quoi il s'agit, c'est mon boss, je dois tout lui dire.

-Non, pas tout, tu es tenu par le serment d'Hypocrate et donc si je dis quelque chose à mon médecin, il dois le garder pour lui et ne pas le dire à mon patron. Vrai ?

-… vrai.

-Owen, je ne sens plus ma main gauche.

-Quoi ?

-ça fait déjà plusieurs heures que j'essaye de plier les doigts ou ce genre de chose mais je n'y arrive pas.

-Attend, je vais vérifier. » Owen pris un instrument et le passa sur la main de son ami, il n'avait aucun réflexe dans toute la main et ce jusqu'au poignet.

« Ne lui dit rien, d'accord ?

-Pourquoi, tu ne veux pas l'inquiéter ?

-Exactement.

-En tant que médecin, si tu me le demandes, je ne dirais rien à Jack.

-Je te le demande.

-Bien, mais quand Martha sera là, je serai obligé de lui en parler si elle reprend ton dossier.

-D'accord, à Martha, mais à personne d'autre. Promet le moi.

-C'est promis. » Owen se retira en voyant Jack revenir. Jack se rassit à son « bureau » et repris sa main et une fois qu'il eut renvoyé l'équipe chez eux, qu'il ait apporté son repas à Ianto et qu'il l'ai obligé à manger, il déclara avoir besoin de sortir. Il resta absent 2 heures et quand il revint, Ianto fit semblant de dormir. Jack se pencha sur lui pour vérifier s'il allait bien, il sentait l'alcool. Il embrassa le front puis les lèvres de Ianto puis s'en alla à nouveau. Ianto se dit qu'il partait sans doute se doucher et nourrir le ptérodactyle. Quand il revint, il embrassa à nouveau Ianto puis sur coucha sur le lit improvisé qu'il avait installé dans la morgue. En fait de lit, c'était plutôt une paillasse, mais ce n'était pas avec ce que dormait Jack qu'il avait besoin d'un bon lit.

Le lendemain, quand Ianto se réveilla, c'était à cause de grands bruits venant de l'entrée du hub. Il regarda sur le côté, Jack était déjà parti, bien sur. Martha Jones et toute l'équipe de Torchwood arrivèrent peu après mais contrairement à son habitude, Jack ne se mis pas à côté de lui, ne lui pris pas la main et ne l'embrassa pas. Il était visiblement encore vexé par rapport à hier. Il resta de côté pendant que Martha l'examinait.

« Bonjour Ianto, comment vas-tu ?

-ça va.

-Ne fait pas attention à ce qu'il dit, il dit toujours que tout va bien mais il souffre le martyr. J'ai essayé plusieurs antidouleurs pour calmer son mal mais rien de vraiment efficace.

-Bien, d'accord, je vais demander à tous le monde à part Owen de sortir, je voudrais examiner Ianto s'il vous plait.

-Non, je ne quitterais pas la pièce.

-Jack, il faut que tu le laisses.

-Owen, c'est non, je ne le quitterais pas.

-Jack s'il te plait va t'en.

-Martha, je ne l'ai pas laissé pendant tout ce temps, ce n'est pas pour partir maintenant.

-Mais Jack enfin, ce n'est que pour toujours, je te demande juste de nous laisser pendant une demi-heure le temps de l'examiner.

-Non.

-Jack, j'ai besoin d'un peu d'intimité, s'il te plait, laisse nous.

-… tu me demandes de partir Ianto ?

-Une demi-heure, c'est tout, s'il te plait…

-…Ok, je m'en vais. » et Jack quitta la pièce, encore plus vexé et de mauvaise humeur.

« Vous vous êtes disputés ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça.

-Que c'est il passé ?

-Qu'en as-tu a faire ?

-Le moral est très important pour les patients qui ont une longue maladie. Alors si tu es déprimé, tu te battras moins alors je veux savoir ce qui se passe.

-Il persiste à me dire qu'il m'aime alors que c'est faux.

-Enfin pourquoi dit tu ça ?

-Il ne fait que passer son temps avec moi, il ne m'aime pas.

-C'est faux voyons, je n'ai jamais vu Jack aussi attentionné qu'avec toi.

-Il aime quelqu'un d'autre.

-Et qui selon toi ?

-Le Docteur.

-… écoute, je pense qu'il aime effectivement le Docteur mais plus comme un idéal qu'il sait ne jamais pouvoir atteindre. Il a de l'affection pour lui mais je suis persuadé que ce n'est pas vraiment de l'amour, comme l'amour qu'il a pour toi.

-Et bien si ce n'est pas le cas il devrait peut-être y penser.

-Quoi ?

-Jack est immortel, si je meurt maintenant, il me survivra, si je meurt dans 50 ou 60 ans, il me survivra, c'est pour ça que je dis qu'il ne fait que se distraire, je ne suis qu'une étincelle pour lui et je suis persuadé que dès que je disparaîtrais, il m'oubliera et trouvera quelqu'un d'autre.

-C'est faux voyons, je suis sur qu'il t'aime. Sinon pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait passé tout ce temps avec toi, enfermé dans la morgue ?

-S'il m'aime vraiment, pourquoi est-ce qu'il continu a draguer tout ce qui porte jupe ou pantalon, alors qu'il est sensé être avec moi ?

-… c'est Jack, c'est tout, il est comme ça, je l'ai vu draguer en pleine fin du monde alors ça ne m'étonne pas. Il est comme ça.

-Il est amoureux du Docteur de toute façon alors inutile d'insister.

-Bien, alors je vais t'examiner, quels sont tes symptômes ? » Owen les lui décrit puis dit :

« Et il y a autre chose, depuis hier, il ne sens plus sa main gauche, il n'en a plus l'usage.

-Vraiment ? Laisse moi regarder.

-Une dernière chose Martha, Ianto ne veux pas que Jack soit au courant.

-Comment ? Pourquoi ?

-On vient d'avoir cette discussion Martha …

-Mais enfin, il s'inquiète, tu dois lui dire.

-Comme tu l'as dit, JE dois lui dire si je le décide, mais ce n'est pas à toi de le faire sans mon consentement.

-Martha, c'est la décision du patient, on ne peut pas aller contre sa volonté.

-Bien, d'accord, alors voyons cette main. »

Effectivement, Martha arriva aux mêmes conclusions que Owen. Pendant une semaine, Martha refit les mêmes examens qu'Owen, puis des plus perfectionnés grâce à la technologie de Unit. Ianto était un très bon patient qui ne se plaignait jamais. Fort heureusement, l'ambiance dans la morgue s'était beaucoup amélioré, Ianto et Jack faisaient comme si leur dispute n'avait pas eu lieu et continuaient comme avant, Jack travaillant à côté de Ianto et lui tenant la main. La paralysie gagnait du terrain et atteignait presque le coude de la main gauche maintenant. Martha déclara finalement forfait au bout d'une semaine et demie.

« Bon, très bien, ça m'agace de l'admettre mais je ne sais pas de quoi tu souffre Ianto.

-Donc on va appeler le Docteur ?

-Je ne sais pas Jack, on ne peut pas appeler le Docteur à chaque fois que quelqu'un qui nous ait proche est malade.

-Martha, s'il vous plait … en souvenir du bon vieux temps, hein ? Quand on était prisonnier, alors ?

-Bon, très bien, j'appel. » Déclara t'elle avec un sourire en coin, elle aussi avait hâte de revoir son Docteur et c'était une bonne excuse, Ianto était sans aucun doute en danger de mort.

« Allo Docteur, c'est Martha … Comment allez-vous ? … Bien, écoutez, on a besoin que vous veniez s'il vous plait… Non, pas d'invasion en perspective, enfin, que je sache (rapide coup d'œil à Jack pour confirmation)… non non, rien de ce côté-là. En fait, un très bon ami de Jack est malade, nous pensons que c'est une maladie extraterrestre … est-ce que vous pouvez venir nous aider ? Bien, on vous attend. Martha raccrocha et se tourna vers les autres pour dire : Il arrivera d'ici 48 heures. » Depuis lors, Jack s'était montré extatique. Il souriait tout le temps et était d'excellente humeur, ce qui confirma Ianto dans sa croyance en l'amour de Jack pour le Docteur. Enfin, un matin, Jack et Martha entendirent le son si caractéristique du TARDIS. Aussitôt, ils sortirent en trombe, ainsi que Gwen, Tosh et Owen qui avaient hâte de rencontrer le fameux Docteur, laissant Ianto seul sur sa table d'autopsie.

Dehors, le Docteur s'était garé sur la faille, histoire de faire le plein par la même occasion. Quand il sorti, 5 personnes attendaient devant la porte du TARDIS. Il fit un grand sourire et dit :

« Salut tout le monde, je vous ai manqué ? » Sur quoi, Martha se jeta dans les bras du Docteur et l'étreint :

« Oh, Docteur, vous m'avez tant manqué.

-Martha, vous m'avez manqué aussi.

-Vous n'avez pas encore de nouveau compagnon ?

-Non, personne pour l'instant, mais je cherche.

-Vous ne vous sentez pas trop seul ?

-Un peu, mais je sais que je trouverais prochainement.

-Oh, poussez-vous de là Martha. » Déclara Jack en la poussant sur le côté pour prendre sa place. Il pris le Docteur dans ses bras puis l'embrassa. Sur le coup, Owen compris les propos de Ianto, vu la réaction de Jack, il était évident qu'on pouvait dire que Jack aimait le Docteur. Il regrettait à présent d'avoir dis à son ami que Jack l'aimait alors qu'il était évident qu'il n'en savait rien.

« Docteur, je voudrais vous présenter mon équipe, Voici Gwen, Tosh et Owen, il en manque un bien sur, c'est Ianto, et c'est lui qui est malade. » Tout le monde serra la main du Docteur et une conversation s'engagea mais Owen resta un peu en retrait, pourquoi n'avait il pas dit au Docteur que Ianto était son amant ? Finalement agacé de voir Jack flirter honteusement avec le Docteur alors que son amant officiel était mal en point sur une table d'autopsie, Owen intervint et dit :

« Et si justement on présentait le Docteur à Ianto, je suis sur qu'ils s'entendront bien, et puis après tout, c'est pour ça que le Docteur est venu, pas vrai ?

-… Oui, tu as raison Owen, venez Docteur, je vais vous présenter mon patient. » Déclara Martha. Ils descendirent donc tous dans le hub et se dirigèrent immédiatement vers la morgue.

« Ianto, je te présente le Docteur. Docteur, voici Ianto, c'est l'amant de Jack.

-Vraiment Jack, vous êtes enfin casé, c'est super. Félicitation.

-Euh, merci Docteur.

-Et du coup, je comprend pourquoi vous m'avez appeler. Alors voyons voir ça, bonjour Ianto, comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Bien, merci. Et merci de vous être déplacé pour venir me voir.

-Je vous en pris, je suis ravi de rencontrer l'homme qui a ravi le cœur de Jack. Alors dîtes moi, de quoi souffrez-vous ? » Ianto décrivit ses symptômes au Docteur, complété par Martha et Owen pour les termes de médecine. Le Docteur fronça les sourcils puis demanda :

« Autre chose ?

-Oui, Docteur, il …

-Martha non !

-Owen, si le Docteur n'à pas tous les éléments, il pourrait faire un mauvais diagnostique, il faut le lui dire.

-D'accord mais fait sortir tout le monde alors parce que le patient ne veut pas que ça se sache …

-Il ne veut pas que quoi ne se sache ? demanda Jack

-…

-Je veux une réponse Martha, MAINTENANT ! Cria Jack.

-Il est paralysé du bras gauche.

-QUOI ?

-MARTHA, vous aviez promis de ne pas le dire à Jack.

-Désolé Ianto mais il me fait peur quand il a ses yeux.

-Pourquoi ne voulais tu pas que je sache ? Pourquoi ne …

-Jack, si vous voulez bien, vous réglerez vos comptes plus tard. Ianto, puis-je voir votre bras s'il vous plait ? » Déclara le Docteur d'une voie douce mais ferme, coupant court à la dispute qui arrivait.

A suivre


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : mangafana

Ceci est une fic qui comprend 3 chapitres déjà finis qui seront publiés quand j'aurais le temps. Je tiens à dire aussi que je suis super contente que cette série ait une grande majorité de fanfiqueuses yaoï de fan … J'espère que vous ne trouverez pas trop de fautes.

Chapitre 3 :

Le Docteur examina le bras de Ianto puis déclara d'une voix triste :

« Je suis désolé, je ne peux rien faire pour vous.

-Pourquoi, vous ne connaissez pas cette maladie ?

-Si, je la connais.

-Alors c'est le remède que vous ne connaissez pas ?

-Si, je le connais aussi.

-Alors pourquoi refusez vous de soigner Ianto ?

-Je ne refuse pas Jack, mais cette maladie est vouée à apparaître sur Terre, j'ai l'impression que Ianto est le porteur Alpha si vous n'avez effectivement pas trouvé de précédent. Donc si je le soignais, alors ça voudrait dire que la maladie n'arrivera peut-être pas sur Terre et alors je changerais le court du temps, et ça, je ne peut pas.

-Mais vous devez le soigner, pourquoi avoir fait tout ce chemin sinon ?

-Pour le soutenir et essayer d'alléger sa peine et sa douleur si je peux.

-Docteur !!!

-Jack non, je ne peux pas, ça pourrait changer l'histoire et je ne peux pas prendre cette responsabilité.

-Docteur s'il vous plait, faîtes quelque chose.

-Martha, j'ai dit non, désolé Ianto.

-Ce n'est rien Docteur, je comprends.

-Comment peux-tu renoncer aussi facilement ? Tu n'as que 25 ans, tu as la vie devant toi, c'est pas vrai, Ianto …

-Vous mieux que quiconque devriez savoir que quand c'est l'heure, c'est l'heure Jack.

-Attendez Docteur, j'ai une question, quand est apparu cette maladie sur Terre ?

-arf, aux environs du 26ème siècle.

-Nous ne sommes qu'en 2009, ce n'est pas bon Docteur, il a commencé à souffrir après le Canari Whorf. Docteur, je pense que cette maladie à été ramené du futur par les daleks, les cybermens ou même par vous Docteur, après tout qui sais, il y était lui aussi, il a participé à la bataille. Si Ianto ne devrait pas être malade à l'heure qu'il est, prenez vos responsabilités et soignez le. » S'écria Jack.

Le Docteur pris le temps de réfléchir puis dis :

« D'accord, je veux bien que ce soit possible mais même si je vous soignait, Ianto, il faut que vous sachiez que la paralysie d'un membre est permanent, vous ne retrouverez pas l'usage de votre bras.

-Et bien, j'imagine que je pourrais m'en passé, d'autres font bien leur vie avec leurs deux bras en moins.

-Alors vous voulez bien le soigner Docteur ?

-Oui, Jack m'a convaincu, la maladie n'aurait pas du apparaître si tôt. Je suis désolé Ianto, je pense que c'est de ma faute.

-Ce n'est rien Docteur.

-Docteur, de quoi aurez vous besoin ? » Le Docteur donna une liste d'ingrédient à Owen qu'il parti se procurer le plus rapidement possible.

« Et moi Docteur, est-ce que je peux vous aider ?

-Bien sur Martha, j'aurais besoin de petites mains.

-Oh, oui, je vous connais, ça veut dire que vous allez me donner des instructions et que vous allez partir fouiller la base de fond en comble.

-Je suis ravi de voir qu'on travail toujours aussi bien ensemble Martha. » Déclara le Docteur avec un grand sourire. Tout le monde quitta ensuite la pièce, laissant Jack et Ianto seuls, la tension devenant trop forte.

« Pourquoi me l'avoir caché ?

-Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter.

-Tu ne te rends pas compte que tu m'inquiètes bien plus par ton silence que si tu te plaignais tout le temps. Je t'aime et tu ne me confies rien, tu ne me parles pas, de rien, j'aimerais tout connaître de toi mais tu es si secret, et je n'ose rien te demander de peur de te faire fuir.

-Ce sont de belles paroles mais ce sont des mensonges, tu n'es pas amoureux de moi.

-C'est la deuxième fois que tu me dis ça, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, qu'est-ce que tu insinue ?

-Je n'insinue rien, je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas. Tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre et c'est aussi pour ça que je ne t'ai rien dit. Je ne voulait pas t'inquiéter, je ne voulait pas que tu te sente obliger de rester auprès de moi parce que tu te sentait coupable ou que c'était la chose à faire et …

-Quoi ? Comment ça j'aime quelqu'un d'autre, c'est faux.

-Si c'est vrai. Tu aimes le Docteur. Tu devrais te voir chaque fois que tu parles de lui, tes yeux s'illuminent et tu es plein de vie. Je parie que tes yeux ne s'illuminent pas quand tu parles de moi.

-Mais c'est différent, je …

-Non, Jack, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes coupable ou obligé de rester. Tu peux partir si tu veux. » Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Jack parti en colère hors de la morgue. En le voyant partir, malgré ses mots, Ianto senti son cœur sombrer. Il avait espéré se tromper ou tout du moins plus d'obstination à rester avec lui.

Le Docteur revint le voir quelques instants plus tard :

« Re-bonjour, alors, on avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de beaucoup parler tout à l'heure Ianto Jones. Est-ce que tout va bien entre vous et Jack ?

-Je pense qu'on a rompu.

-Vous pensez ? Vous n'êtes pas sur ?

-Non, je ne suis pas sur. Je pense que je l'ai blessé.

-C'est effectivement l'impression que ça donnait en le voyant partir. Il avait l'air en colère.

-Je n'ai fait que lui dire la vérité pourtant.

-Et que lui avez-vous dit ?

-Je lui ai dit d'arrêter de s'inquiéter pour moi étant donné qu'il était évident qu'il n'était pas amoureux de moi.

-Tiens, c'est étrange, et moi qui trouvait justement que vous formiez un beau couple et que Jack était vraiment très accroché à vous …

-Alors c'est que vous n'êtes pas aussi observateur que vous aimeriez bien le croire Docteur, Jack est amoureux de vous.

-Pardon ?

-Vous m'avez très bien compris. Il vous aime. Il a une foi et une admiration sans borne pour vous. Il guette sans arrêt le moindre mot vous concernant, le moindre son, la moindre image. Quand il regarde le ciel, je sais qu'il ne pense pas aux planètes qu'il a visitées ni à une époque qui lui manque. Il pense à vous et il se demande où vous êtes, ce que vous faites, avec qui … Je ne suis qu'un passe temps pour lui. Dès que je mourrais ou qu'il se lassera, il repartira papillonner ailleurs sans autre état d'âme et au final, je me retrouverais seul. Plutôt que de souffrir en le laissant rompre ou de le voir souffrir à l'approche de ma mort, il vaut mieux s'arrêter maintenant.

-Je vous trouve bien amer pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune… J'imagine que vous avez été beaucoup abandonné ou négligé et que vous êtes plutôt fataliste mais vous ne devriez pas prendre les choses comme ça, vous devriez voyager avec moi, vous verriez que l'univers est rempli d'espoir, de compassion et que au final, il vaut bien mieux vivre au jour le jour plutôt que de s'en faire pour quelque chose qui n'arrive pas ou qui n'est pas prêt d'arriver. Carpe diem comme disent les anciens.

-Sans doute mais je suis comme ça, c'est dans ma nature.

-Sincèrement Ianto, si vous faîtes ça, c'est parce que vous êtes rempli d'incertitude et que vous vous inquiétez pour tout, pour vous, votre futur, mais aussi et c'est bien le problème, vous vous inquiétez trop pour les autres.

-Comment ? Non, c'est faux.

-Oh, allons, je vous en pris. Si vous avez rompu, c'est bien pour que Jack soit heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Vous vous dîtes sans doute que vous préférez souffrir maintenant que plus tard, quand vous serez plus accroché à lui mais vous ne devriez pas. Et si vous m'avez dit que Jack était amoureux de moi, je suis sur que c'est parce que vous voulez nous voir ensemble, comme ça vous vous direz que au final, vous aviez raison et que c'est bien comme ça et tant pis si vous êtes seul et malheureux. Mais bon sang, soyez égoïste voyons. Est-ce que vous croyez que Jack se gêne pour l'être ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu plus égoïste que maintenant, à vous imposer sa présence 24h/24 juste parce qu'il a peur de vous perdre. C'est ça qui est formidable avec vous les humains, une de vos expressions dit que les opposés s'attirent et bien je crois que vous êtes l'archétype même de cet adage. Mais enfin Ianto Jones, pour une fois dans votre vie, soyez égoïste et dîtes à Jack que vous l'aimez, que vous l'adorez, que vous seriez capable d'embrasser le sol qu'il foule si il vous le demandez (en plus, si vous lui dîtes ça, je suis sur que ça lui fera très plaisir, il est tellement égocentrique …). Dîtes lui que vous voulez qu'il reste à vos côtés jusqu'à votre mort, et que vous voulez être heureux avec lui alors il devra vous bichonner, dîtes lui que vous voulez qu'il pleur quand vous serez mort, que vous voulez qu'il fasse un deuil de 100 ans quand vous disparaîtrez et que jamais plus il ne se mette avec quelqu'un parce qu'il est à vous autant que vous êtes à lui, exclusivement. Dîtes lui que vous ne voulez plus qu'il regarde d'autres hommes ou d'autres femmes, que ses yeux doivent constamment être posé sur vous et que vous arracherez les yeux de quiconque s'approchera de lui de trop prêt. Enfin Ianto Jones, soyez égoïste et dîtes lui tout ça. JACK. » S'écria enfin le Docteur. Ianto le regardait avec de gros yeux, la bouche ouverte quand Jack passa la porte.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Ianto voudrait vous parler. Alors vous restez là, tout les deux, et je veux que vous discutiez longtemps et que vous régliez vos problèmes. Bon, je vous laisse. » Ianto se raccrocha à la veste du Docteur en murmurant :

« Non, êtes-vous fou ? Je ne suis pas prêt, je …

-Tatata, ne vous inquiétez pas, répétez juste ce que je viens de dire et tout ira bien. Puis plus fort : Bon, je vous laisse les amoureux. Et n'oubliez pas Jack, interdiction de partir avant que vous soyez réconcilié, vu ? » Et le Docteur parti, les laissant seul, bien trop prés et bien trop tôt au goût de chaque protagoniste mais bon, c'est le Docteur, on y peu rien, c'est comme ça. Résigné, Jack soupira et approcha le tabouret de docteur d'Owen du « lit » de Ianto. Il s'assit et fit mine de prendre la main de Ianto comme il en avait pris l'habitude mais se ravisa et finalement, croisa les bras.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

-… moi ? Euh, rien.

-Alors pourquoi je suis ici ?

-Sans doute parce que tu obéi aveuglément au Docteur. Encore une preuve de ton amour pour lui.

-Mon affection, j'ai de l'affection pour lui, rien d'autre.

-Oui, bien sur, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu fais toujours ce qu'il te dit, c'est de l'affection pure et simple. Bien sur !!!

-Arrête, écoute, je comprends un peu ta réaction, c'est vrai que dès que le Docteur est dans les parages, je débloque, mais nous avons vécu tellement de choses ensemble et il a sauver la planète tellement de fois, je lui suis tellement redevable pour une multitude de chose que … c'est vrai que j'ai tendance à l'idolâtré, mais ce n'est pas de l'amour. Il y a des gens qui sont fan de quelqu'un ou de quelque chose mais la plupart du temps, elles n'auront jamais la possibilité de l'approcher. Moi, mon idole c'est le Docteur et c'est super de l'approcher mais je connais aussi ces défauts ce qui fait que je sais que je ne pourrais jamais vivre avec lui ou ce genre de chose. Déjà, il est très ouvert d'esprit mais il est totalement amoureux d'une jeune femme qui s'appel Rose Tyler donc je n'ai aucune chance. Il y a aussi le fait qu'il change d'apparence dès qu'il meurt, et il change en rajeunissant en plus, ce serait frustrant pour moi de me lever auprès d'une personne et de me coucher auprès d'une autre alors que moi, j'ai des rides qui commencent à apparaître. Et puis, soyons honnête, j'adore le Docteur et j'aime voyager avec lui à bord du TARDIS mais on ne peut jamais faire un voyage tranquille, il est toujours pourchassé ou c'est lui qui pourchasse, c'est toujours la panique quand il est là et au final, on passe ses journées à courir ou s'angoisser, non non non, ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc. Alors oui, j'aime beaucoup le Docteur mais celui avec qui je veux passer mon existence, c'est toi.

-Justement, ça aussi sa pause problème. Je vais mourir, grâce au Docteur ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite, mais ça peut-être au cours d'une mission, dans un mois, voir même, avec les progrès de la médecine, dans un siècle… mais je vais mourir et …

-Tu crois que je n'y ai pas pensé ? Chaque fois que tu pars en mission je m'inquiète, pas pour moi, mais pour toi et pour les autres, mais surtout pour toi. Je resterais auprès de toi jusqu'au bout, quoi qu'il arrive, même si tu es atteint d'une grave maladie, tu ne sera pas seul, même si tu ne te souviens plus de moi, je serais toujours là. Toujours. Ianto, je t'aime, je ne te laisserais jamais, jamais.

-Jack … Je …

-Dis moi, dis moi tout ce qui te passe par la tête et je le ferais. Confie toi, dis moi que tu souffres et à défaut de soulager ton mal, au moins je te soutiendrais, dis moi que tu m'aimes, dis moi que tu détestes les figues, dis moi que tu adores les épinards, dis moi de te décrocher la lune. Je ferais tout pour toi. Dis moi …

-Jack, ne me quitte pas … Jamais … reste avec moi et aime moi. Ne regarde plus personne, ne drague plus personne, soit juste à moi.

-… tu te décides enfin … Tu te décides à me parler franchement, à me dire franchement ce que tu veux. J'exaucerai chacun de tes souhaits, les autres seront invisibles désormais pour moi, tu seras le seul qui compte. Mon univers.

-… tu le promets ?

-Oui. Je te le promets.

-Et après ma mort ?

-Je mourrais de douleur et de chagrin … encore et encore … tous les jours que je vivrais, je mourrais à petit feu en pensant à toi. Mais Ianto, n'en parlons pas d'accord ? Tu n'es pas prêt de mourir, toi et moi vivrons longtemps, très longtemps ensemble. »

Jack pris alors la main de Ianto et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Ce fut un baiser passionné, et sensuel, comme si ça faisait des siècles qu'ils ne s'étaient plus embrassés. Et même si c'était faux, ça faisait vraiment longtemps que la passion avait disparu de leur relation, remplacé par la routine, même si leurs ébats sexuels étaient toujours très chauds. En recevant un baiser si voluptueux de Ianto, Jack se promis de ne plus jamais tomber dans la routine, de tout faire dorénavant pour rendre leur vie longue et agréable, remplie de surprises et d'amour.

Jack joua un temps avec la langue de Ianto puis, pris dans l'euphorie du moment, il tenta de monter sur la table d'autopsie pour rejoindre Ianto mais bien sur, la table était trop étroite. Il retomba à terre, entraînant le malade avec lui. Ils se retrouvèrent donc par terre, Ianto allongé de tout son long sur Jack, riants comme deux enfants, cette position leur rappelant bizarrement la capture du ptérodactyle. Suivant le bruit, les autres membres de Torchwood et invités se précipitèrent à la morgue, craignant le pire au vue de l'ambiance des derniers jours. Les trouvant tous les deux à terre, riant ensemble et Jack tenant fermement Ianto contre lui, ils furent tous soulagés jusqu'à ce que le Docteur déclare :

« Oh, allons, relevez-vous, c'est dégoûtant par terre. En plus Jack, vous ne devriez pas laisser votre amant prendre froid dans l'état de faiblesse dans lequel il se trouve. » Ces propos durs étaient néanmoins contredis par le grand sourire que le Docteur arborait.

Jack se releva et pris Ianto dans ses bras, le portant sur la table puis le bordant et s'assurant que son oreiller soit bien mis, le tout agrémenté de baiser sur ses lèvres, ses mains, ses épaules, enfin, toute partie du corps qui étaient à découvert.

« Bien, ça tombe bien que vous soyez tous là, j'ai une déclaration à faire. Le médicament est terminé. » Déclara le Docteur. Tous laissèrent exploser leur joie mais le Docteur repris un air sérieux pour dire :

« Malheureusement, la partie la plus difficile arrive. Ianto, le remède peut parfois être pire que le mal et c'est précisément le cas dans cette situation. Pendant les trois prochains jours, toutes les deux heures, on va vous injecter une solution qui vous fera hurler de douleur, vous allez pleurer, crier, supplier pour qu'on arrête ça mais une fois le procédé commencé, nous ne pouvons pas l'arrêter en plein milieu sous peine de vous tuer … à coup sur. Alors il faut que vous soyez certain que c'est ce que vous voulez faire.

-En gros c'est soit je meurs paralysé dans un certain temps, soit je meurs dans d'affreuses douleurs dans pas très longtemps, …

-Soit vous vivez longtemps et très vieux après un traitement douloureux mais efficace.

-Ok, je choisis la troisième solution.

-Bien, dîtes nous quand vous êtes prêt.

-Je suis prêt. » Martha arriva avec un plateau recouvert de seringue. Le Docteur en pris une, en vida l'air, Jack serra très fort la main de Ianto, puis le Docteur enfonça l'aiguille dans sa veine, et Ianto se mit à hurler.

Les trois jours suivants furent très éprouvants, personne ne dormi, personne ne rentra chez soit, heureusement que la faille était calme parce que personne n'était en état d'intervenir. Tous avaient des cernes sous les yeux et les cris de Ianto emplissaient le hub. Ils étaient même tellement effrayants que ça faisait trois jours que le ptérodactyle se cachait …

Tous étaient crevés mais tous voulaient rester pour soutenir Ianto qui souffrait le martyr. Il hurlait à longueur de temps et du coup, il avait la voix méconnaissable et les coins de la bouche bien entamés, ils étaient ouverts et il saignait abondement, Owen l'avait bien recousu une fois mais Ianto avait cassé les fils dès la demi-heure suivante. Il n'avait aucun répit et sa vie n'était que souffrance pour le moment. Il ne pouvait plus manger et Jack devait le forcer pour qu'il boive. Il avait perdu beaucoup de poids et son visage était très pâle. Finalement, un matin, Ianto cessa de crier et s'évanoui. Inquiet, Jack appela Owen. Celui-ci lui annonça qu'il c'était évanoui d'épuisement, mais ça n'avait rien d'étonnant au vu des trois jours qu'il venait de passer. Tout le médicament était passé et maintenant, tous attendaient son réveil pour voir si le remède avait fait son office.

À son réveil, Martha, Owen et le Docteur se pressèrent autour de lui pour lui faire des examens. Heureusement, Jack tenait toujours sa main, ce qui le rassurait énormément. Finalement, le Docteur se releva et regarda Ianto pour lui dire :

« C'est bon, vous êtes guéri.

-C'est super amour, je suis si content. Merci Docteur.

-De rien, ça m'a fait plaisir de vous aider Jack, et de rencontrer Ianto aussi. D'ailleurs, maintenant que vous êtes guéri, ça vous dirait de m'accompagner à bord du TARDIS ?

-Quoi, ah non, hors de question, j'ai failli le perdre alors je ne le lâcherais pas avant longtemps. Mais à votre prochain passage, quand Ianto sera rétabli, on vous accompagnera avec plaisir Docteur.

-Je ne crois pas vous avoir invité Jack…

-Oui, mais comme je ne quitterais plus jamais Ianto, ce sera lui et moi ou personne. De toute façon, je sais que vous ne pouvez pas vous passer de moi Docteur.

-Hum hum. » Ianto se racla la gorge et donna un coup à Jack :

« Tu m'avais promis de ne plus draguer.

-Désolé, c'est l'habitude, mais je ne le referais plus. Je t'aime tant.

-Et puis aussi, je ne crois pas t'avoir demandé d'être constamment avec moi alors si je veux voyager avec le Docteur, je le ferais, avec ou sans toi, sur ce coup, c'est lui le capitaine et si il ne te veux pas à bord, tu n'auras qu'à te plier à ses exigences.

-QUOI ? » La voix de Ianto avait bien changé, elle était devenue gutturale et étranglée mais tous comprirent ce qu'il dit et tous rirent sachant très bien que Ianto ne s'en irait jamais nul part sans Jack.

Le Docteur et Martha partirent ensuite assez rapidement. La vie repris son court au sein de Torchwood avec toutefois quelques modifications. Le café magique de Ianto ne rempli pas les tasses de ses collègues avant encore 2 semaines, temps de congé imposé par Owen pour que Ianto récupère. Ianto devait tout de même être soigné régulièrement ce qui était facile pour lui étant donné qu'il avait pris ses quartiers sur le canapé du bureau de Jack. Chacun son tour, cette fois-ci c'était lui qui restait auprès de Jack. Il passait ses journées à dormir pour rattraper de la fatigue physique et morale qu'il avait accumulée. Ianto était aussi soigné pour sa bouche, gravement ouverte aux coins à force de crier. Owen avait eu le malheur de lui dire qu'il ressemblait au Joker comme ça, et après s'être fait jeter dehors à coup de pied au cul, il faisait profil bas et soignait Ianto en silence.

Depuis lors, Ianto parti bien moins souvent en mission, et il était toujours surveillé de très prés par Jack et les autres. Jack le bichonnait comme jamais et Ianto était pleinement heureux. Quand Ianto repris son service, Jack fit tout pour lui alléger ses tâches mais Ianto tint à faire le même travail qu'avant et à partir en mission lui aussi, Jack choisi néanmoins des missions sans grand danger pour lui et même s'il en était pleinement conscient, Ianto ne disait rien, trop heureux de cette marque d'affection. Jack mis quelque temps avant d'arrêter de draguer les autres mais il y parvint assez rapidement et au final, que ce soit un streapteaser ou une succube, Jack ne se laissa jamais distraire de son amour. Le seul point noir de la vie de Jack, c'était quand Ianto servait le café en portant le plateau de la main droite, le bras gauche pendant le long de son corps. Jack avait toujours un petit pincement au cœur en se disant que s'il s'était déclaré plus tôt, ça ne serait pas arrivé.

FIN

Et voilà, fini. Je suis quand même assez étonnée, ce n'est pas du tout la fin qui était prévue à l'origine. M'enfin bon, ce n'est pas plus mal.

J'espère que ça vous a plût, n'hésitez pas à reviewver. Bonne journée


End file.
